lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Daniel Faraday
| Ultima= | Count=23 | Centric= | Nome=Daniel Faraday | AKA = Daniel Widmore | Età=30 | Nascita=fine 1977 - inizio 1978 | Morte=Luglio 1977, dopo i salti nel tempo | EpMorte= | Familiari=Charles Widmore - Padre Eloise Hawking - Madre Penelope Widmore - Sorellastra Desmond Hume - Cognato Charlie Hume - Nipote Theresa Spencer - ex-ragazza | Professione=Scienziato, DHARMA Initiative Professore di fisica al Queen's College | PerchéIsola=Parte del team di ricerca di Benjamin Linus, per carcare di guarire i suoi problemi di salute e continuare le sue ricerche fisiche | AltCasting=Spencer Allyn (bambino) | Doppiatore=Alessandro Quarta }} Daniel Faraday era un fisico e professore universitario che si è paracadutato sull'Isola da un elicottero partito dalla Kahana. Si è distinto per la sua deconcentrazione, i suoi modi di fare educati e la sua profonda conoscenza scientifica delle straordinarie proprietà dell'Isola. Figlio di Eloise Hawking e Charles Widmore, entrambi Altri, Daniel dedica la sua maturità allo studio dello spazio-tempo. I suoi esperimenti di viaggio nel tempo debilitano la sua ragazza e danneggiano la sua memoria, costringendolo ad andarsene da Oxford, ma il suo arrivo sull'isola lo guarisce. Nutriva sentimenti per la collega della squadra scientifica Charlotte Lewis fino alla sua morte dovuta ai salti nel tempo. Quando i flash temporali iniziano, assume un breve ruolo di leadership nel gruppo di Sawyer dovuto alla sua esperienza nel campo della fisica quantistica ed al suo atteggiamento protettivo nei confronti di Charlotte. Quando i salti temporali si fermarono, insieme al gruppo di Sawyer nel 1974, si unisce a far parte del progetto DHARMA. Sotto circostanza sconosciute, diventa uno scienziato per il progetto DHARMA lavorando ad Ann Arbor, ma torna sull'Isola nel 1977, dove, dopo un tentativo frenetico di cambiare il passato, viene involontariamente ucciso dalla madre. Il suo piano di detonare la bomba Jughead viene passato a Jack Shephard. Prima dell'Isola Infanzia Daniel era il figlio di Eloise Hawking e Charles Widmore, anche se non ha mai conosciuto l'identità del padre. Era uno scienziato molto dotato, ma anche appassionato di musica. Un giorno, mentre Daniel suonava il piano, sua madre, Eloise, gli disse che non c'era tempo per cose come la musica, concentrandosi invece sulla scienza. Per dimostrarglielo, gli chiese quanti battiti avesse scandito il metronomo da quando Daniel aveva iniziato a suonare. Daniel rispose 864 battute. Eloise disse a Daniel che aveva un unico destino e doveva sviluppare le sue abilità. Daniel prova a convincere sua madre a suonare ancora il piano, spiegando che potrà "crearsi il tempo", ma Eloise non acconsente. Istruzione della sua ragazza, Theresa Spencer. ]] Anni più tardi, Daniel si laurea in un dottorato all'Università di Oxford. Era il più giovane dottore ad essere uscito da Oxford. Quando Daniel e la sua ragazza, Theresa Spencer, passeggiano nel cortile del college incotrano Eloise, che chiede se può avere una cena sola con Daniel, senza Theresa. Theresa acconsente nonostante le proteste di Daniel, lasciando andare Eloise e il figlio al ristorante. Al ristorante indiano Daniel esprime il suo malcontento per il comportamento di Eloise contro Theresa. Eloise gli spiega che non ha tempo per le ragazze, e che deve concentrarsi solo sul lavoro. Daniel menziona il sussidio ricevuto da Charles Widmore. Dopo averlo ascoltato, Eloise cede, scusandosi con Daniel e dicendogli che non era uscita col figlio per litigare. Prima di andarsene consegna a Daniel un regalo incartato. Quando lo apre, scopre che si tratta di un diario. Come professore Nel 1996, Daniel Faraday diventa professore al Queen's College dell'università di Oxford. Stava conducendo esperimenti non autorizzati riguardo i viaggi nel tempo, e aveva creato una macchina che permetteva alle menti degli esseri viventi di viaggiare nel tempo (l'aveva provato su un topo di nome Eloise). Le sue ricerche erano sostenute da Charles Widmore. Quando venne visitato da Desmond Hume, che spiegò di conoscere la macchina, Daniel inizialmente crede che un collega si volesse prendersi gioco di lui, ma quando Desmond menziona Eloise, il topo da laboratorio di Daniel, inizia a credergli. Nel suo laboratorio, Daniel prova i numeri citati da Desmond. Usò la macchina su Eloise, permettendole di completare il giro del labirinto che avrebbe dovuto imparare solamente durante l'ora successiva alla prova. La lavagna di Daniel rivela il suo interesse per la metrica di Kerr come parte della sua teoria della consapevolezza dello spazio-tempo. Un essere che subisce molte volte la perdita di coscienza nel futuro, secondo la spiegazione di Daniel a Desmond, deve identificare una costante, qualcosa che esiste in entrambi i periodi del viaggio del tempo che permette di ancorare la coscienza dell'essere; se non si trova una costante si perde la stabilità della propria mente, e lo stress conseguente può portare ad un'aneurisma celebrare, poco dopo la morte. Ad un centro punto, Daniel identifica Desmond come sua costante, scrivendolo sul suo diario. Durante i suoi giorni come insegnante, Daniel studia il Progetto DHARMA e scrive tutto ciò che sa di esso nel suo diario. Questo lo aiuterà in seguito quando si unirà con la DHARMA. Alla fine, dopo aver testato le sue scoperte su di sé, Daniel prova a testarle sulla sua ragazza e assistente di laboratorio, Theresa Spencer. L'esperimento causò danni permanenti a Theresa, 'bloccandola' nel tempo, e le sue condizioni peggiorarono tanto da dover rimanere a letto. Dopo l'incidente, Daniel lascia Oxford per andare in America, e tutti i suoi dati a Oxford vengono cancellati. Charles Widmore accetta di farsi carico delle spese mediche di Theresa, ma Daniel non la rivide più. Gli esperimenti di Daniel su sé stesso hanno poi danneggiato la sua memoria. In America Nel dicembre del 2004, Daniel vive nell'Essex, nel Massachusetts sotto le cure di una badante. Daniel sembra essere affetto da un danno celebrale che è causa perdite di memoria, per i suoi esperimenti viggio-temporali. Quando vede ai notiziari la notizia del ritrovamento del relitto del Volo Oceanic 815, comincia a piangere, senza conoscerne il motivo. Appena dopo, Charles Widmore visita Daniel. Widmore gli dice che l'aereo che Daniel sta vedendo in TV non è il vero Volo dell'Oceanic, ma un falso, collocato sott'acqua da Widmore stesso. incoraggia Daniel ad andare sull'Isola. ]] Dice a Daniel che il vero Volo 815 si è schiantato su un'Isola micolosa, e gli offre l'opportunità di andarci, promettendogli che riuscirà a guarirlo. Alcuni giorni dopo, Daniel suona il piano a casa sua, provando a ricordare la canzone di Chopin che suonava quando aveva 10 anni, quando giunge sua madre. Lo persuade ad accettare l'offerta di Widmore e ad andare sull'Isola, assicurandogli che sarebbe stata fiera di lui, se fosse partito. Daniel accetta l'offerta. Poco dopo, viene reclutato nella squadra, organizzata da Matthew Abaddon e capitanata da Naomi Dorrit, che viene inviata sull'Isola a bordo del cargo Kahana. Sull'Isola Giorni 91-100 (Quarta stagione) 's name, moments after landing on the island. ]] Mentre sta volando verso l'Isola, l'elicottero nel quale Daniel sta viaggiando incontra problemi elettrici e i passeggeri sono forzati a lanciarsi con il paracadute. Miles lo spinge per primo fuori dall'elicottero, e Daniel subito dopo incontra Jack and Kate nella giungla . Si presenta ed afferma di essere lì per salvare i sopravvissuti. Gli spiega di aver perso lo zaino che conteneva il suo telefono durante la caduta, allora Kate gli dà il telefono che aveva preso da Naomi. Daniel chiama Minkowski per riferirgli di aver trovato due dei sopravvissuti. Minkowski gli chiede se sta parlando in vivavoce, allora lui si scusa e si allontana per parlargli in privato. Mentre parla con Minkowski, Jack e Kate vedono la pistola che sta nascondendo. Daniel spiega che il resto della sua Squadra scientifica è dotato di dispositivi GPS che possono essere rintracciati dai cellulari, e recluta Jack e Kate per aiutarlo a cercare il resto della squadra. con l'aiuto di Jack e Kate. ]] Mentre stanno camminando nella giungla, scoprono un scatola metallica appartenente all'elicottero. Jack la apre e mostra una maschera a gas e dell'altra attrezzatura per la quarantena. Daniel afferma di non poter spiegare a cosa serve l'attrezzatura poiché lui non si occupava degli imballaggi. Jack è dubbioso e all'improvviso gli chiede come mai ha con sé una pistola, spingendo Daniel a rivelare che salvare i sopravvissuti non il loro obiettivo principale. Mentre Daniel sta per spiegare come mai si trovano sull'Isola, il segnale GPS di Miles appare sul satellitare. Raggiungono l'insenatura dove Miles sembra essere morto. Miles, in realtà vivo, sorprende Jack e gli punta la pistola contro, convinto che Kate abbia ucciso Naomi. Daniel gli dice di fermarsi, che sono persone buone che stanno cercando di salvare, solo per lasciare che Kate provi a prendergli la pistola. Si dirigono verso il corpo di Naomi dove Miles "parla" con lei che gli conferma che Jack e Kate non sono quelli che l'hanno uccisa. experiment. ]] Daniel studia le proprietà naturali uniche dell'Isola, osservando come la diffusione della luce appaia insolita. Kate nota la natura innocua di Daniel e gli chiede di mettere via la pistola, ma Daniel dice che, se l'avesse fatto Miles l'avrebbe ucciso. Quando il segnale di Charlotte appare sul cellulare, Jack ordina loro di mettere giù le pistole dal momento che Juliet e Sayid hanno le armi puntate su Daniel e Miles. Si mettono d'accordo e iniziano a seguire il segnale di Charlotte nella giungla. Sayid li interroga , permettendo a Daniel di rivelare il suo nome e la sua professione come fisico, anche se non "gli piace essere etichettato". Sayid prende il cellulare di Miles e vede che il segnale di Charlotte viene in fretta verso di loro, per poi scoprire Vincent con il GPS, rivelando cosi che Locke l'aveva catturata. Il gruppo poi vede il razzo di Frank. Quando lo raggiungono lo trovano incosciente, si sveglia e dice che è riuscito a far atterrare l'elicottero proprio sopra il colle. Daniel e Kate recuperano il corpo di Naomi e lo riportano all'elicottero, che era atterrato e rimasto intatto. Daniel, stanco di stare seduto accanto all'elicottero, inizia a scaricare i pezzi delle attrezzature. Monta un treppiede con un apparato di guida sulla parte superiore, e telefona al cargo chiedendo a Regina un 'carico'. Rimane visibilmente sconvolto quando non arriva al momento previsto. Quando il carico arriva più tardi, l'orologio al suo interno riporta un orario diverso da quello del suo partner sincronizzato da Daniel, una differenza di 31 minuti. Daniel è un po' scosso dalla scoperta della differenza di tempo tra l'Isola e il resto del mondo, mormorando "Questo non va". Più tardi è felice di vedere Charlotte sana e salva e rifiuta un posto sull'elicottero prima che lasci l'Isola. Daniel dice a Frank, che durante il volo di ritorno al cargo deve seguire esattamente le stesse coordinate che aveva seguito per arrivare all'Isola, qualunque cosa succeda. Dopo essere tornati alla spiaggia con Jack, e Juliet, Daniel e Charlotte giocano ad un gioco di memoria con le carte. Riesce ad indovinare solo due carte su tre, e capisce che non sta facendo progressi. Lui e Charlotte poi vengono interrogati da Jack e Juliet sulla loro impossibilità di contattare la nave da carico con il telefono satellitare, che hanno precedentemente usato per contattare Regina su una "linea di emergenza". Quest'ultima l'ha informato che, nonostante l'elicottero fosse partito il giorno precedente, Frank, Sayid, e Desmond non erano ancora atterrati sulla nave da carico. Dopo essere stati interrogati per una notte intera da Jack e Juliet, Daniel rivela loro che la percezione del passare del tempo da parte dei sopravvissuti differisce dal suo reale passare, sebbene Charlotte gli vieti di aggiungere altri dettagli. Daniel assicura a Jack che andrà tutto bene finché Frank manterrà la corretta direzione, altrimenti ci saranno degli "effetti collaterali." come sua costante. ]] Quando alla fine Sayid riesce a mettersi in contatto con la spiaggia, Daniel viene a sapere che Desmond si sta dissociando. Daniel dice a Jack e Juliet che alcune persone esposte di recente ad alti livelli di radiazione o elettromagnetismo possono diventare "confuse" se viaggiano spesso da e verso l'Isola. Ed aggiunge soltanto che "Non si tratta di amnesie." Chiede di poter parlare con Desmond e gli chiede in che anno pensa di trovarsi, venendo a sapere la coscienza di Desmond è saltata dal 1996 in avanti. Daniel dice a Desmond di recarsi ad Oxford quando tornerà nel 1996 per trovarlo. Affinché il Daniel del passato creda a Desmond, Daniel gli dà delle informazioni sul suo diario di cui solo lui è a conoscenza: un'oscillazione di 11 Hertz, e il nome Eloise. Questa informazione viene usata da Desmond nel passato per stabilire la sua costante. Daniel dice a Jack che lo spostamento non è controllabile, può variare da minuti ad anni a seconda delle persone. Quella sera stessa, sfogliando il suo diario legge una nota che aveva scritto a se stesso nel 1996: "Se qualcosa andrà storto, Desmond Hume sarà la mia costante" punta la pistola contro Faraday alla stazione Tempesta. ]] Quella notte, lui e Charlotte escono di soppiatto dall'accampamento sulla spiaggia per avventurarsi alla stazione Tempesta per chiuderla ed evitare la possibile minaccia di Ben di diffondere il gas tossico. Arrivati ad un ruscello, Daniel esprime dubbi sulla sua capacità di svolgere il suo compito, ma viene rassicurato da Charlotte. Hanno un confronto con Kate lungo la strada verso la spiaggia, e lei si insospettisce delle loro numerose bugie. Cercando nei loro zaini trova una maschera anti-gas, per poi venire messa K.O. da Charlotte. Daniel e Charlotte proseguono verso la stazione Tempesta ed entrano tagliando i cavi dell'ingresso. Mentre Daniel prova a neutralizzare il gas, ha un diverbio con Juliet, che sfocia in una rissa con Charlotte. Senza maschera anti-gas e con poco tempo a disposizione Daniel digita istericamente comandi sul computer ed evita il disastro a pochi secondi dalla contaminazione. Fa notare che "ci sono andati vicini" e resta indietro per disattivare la stazione mentre Juliet e Charlotte se ne vanno. chiede a Faraday di dirgli la verità sulla sua missione. ]] Dopo aver fatto ritorno alla spiaggia, Daniel cerca di sistemare il telefono satellitare, che è stato rotto il giorno prima durante il diverbio fra Charlotte e Juliet. Sun gli si avvicina. Lo informa della sua gravidanza e gli chiede se veramente la loro missione è quella di mettere in salvo i sopravvissuti. Lui risponde che non era una sua decisione e non avrebbe rivelato di chi questa fosse. Quando Ben grida aiuto e il cane Vincent comincia ad abbaiare, Daniel accorre in riva al mare con gli altri. Daniel dice che il cadavere portato in spiaggia, è il corpo di Ray, il medico di bordo del cargo. Daniel trova il materiale adatto a sistemare il telefono satellitare per poter parlare in codice Morse, e provano a comunicare quella notte. Daniel trasmette "Cosa è successo al dottore?" e quando il cargo risponde, dice a Jack che la risposta è stata "I tuoi amici stanno bene. L'elicottero arriverà domani mattina" Bernard, comunque, conosce il codice Morse e dice che Daniel mente poichè la vera risposta è stata "Di che cosa stai parlando? Il dottore sta bene." Sotto la pressione di un Jack arrabbiato, Daniel rivela che il cargo non ha mai pianificato di salvare i sopravvissuti, il che lascia Jack distrutto, arrabbiato e dolorante13:57, set 23, 2010 (UTC)13:57, set 23, 2010 (UTC). . ]] La mattina seguente Daniel e Charlotte vengono ancora interrogati da Rose e Bernard sulla situazione del salvataggio quando Jack arriva per calmare tutti, solo per poi crollare dal dolore. Juliet scopre che Jack ha l'appendicite e dà a Sun una lista di strumenti medici da prendere dal Caduceo per poterlo operare. Daniel si offre di aiutare, spiegando che ha dissezionato alcuni animali e che sa come sono fatti gli strumenti. Anche se consapevole della sfiducia dei Sopravvissuti nei loro confronti, Juliet è d'accordo affinché Daniel e Charlotte viaggino con Jin e Sun. Quando arrivano al Caduceo, Daniel si offre di entrare per primo, come gesto di cavalleria nei confronti di Charlotte. Jin nota che Daniel sembra avere una cotta per lei. Daniel prende gli strumenti e li porta indietro per l'operazione di Jack. Quando Jin scopre che Charlotte parla coreano, minaccia di rompere le dita di Daniel una per una se i due non avessero portato via Sun dall'isola quando l'elicottero sarebbe giunto. il pericolo del Protocollo secondario. ]] Jack chiede a Faraday di chiamare il telefono satellitare di Frank e sentono Keamy, che ordina a Frank di atterrare. Daniel, sentendo che viene menzionata L'Orchidea, realizza che è necessario abbandonare l'isola immediatamente, perché Keamy sta seguendo il Protocollo secondario. Dopo che Jack e Kate partono per seguire il segnale, Daniel osserva il ritorno di Sayid sulla Zodiac. Mentre Sayid cerca di seguire Jack e Sawyer, Daniel si offre volontario per traghettare i sopravvissuti sulla nave. Sayid, riluttante, acconsente. Dopo che Kate torna per dare Aaron a Sun, Daniel parte sulla Zodiac con Jin, Sun, e tre altri redshirts. Raggiungono la nave, e appena sono tutti salvi sulla Kahana, Daniel gira il gommone e torna a prendere altre persone. Dopo esser tornato sull'Isola per altre persona, Daniel dice a Miles e Charlotte di trovarsi sul gommone col prossimo gruppo se vogliono lasciare l'isola. Miles risponde che vuole restare; Charlotte, d'altro canto, non è sicura. Quando Daniel ritorna, Charlotte gli comunica che per il momento rimane. Daniel ribatte che potrebbe non esserci una seconda occasione e che potrebbe non lasciar mai l'isola. Dopo che Charlotte lo saluta, sale sul gommone e incomincia a traghettare altra gente verso la Kahana. Quando la Kahana esplode e il cielo diventa per la seconda volta viola, Daniel e le persone sullo Zodiac vengono viste in mare aperto proprio prima che l'isola si muova. Quinta stagione Flash temporali . ]] Daniel e il resto dei passeggeri sulla zattera rimangono scioccati quando il cielo diventa brillante avvolto da una luce bianco-violacea. Neil entra in preda al panico, ma Daniel gli assicura che devono essere stati "all'interno del raggio". Si precipita al campo nello Zodiaco a riunirsi con Charlotte e gli altri. Spiega loro che le strutture del campo non sono andate, ma semplicemente "non sono state ancora costruite". Lui e un gruppo si dirigono verso il Cigno per cercare di capire in quale tempo si trovano. Mentre è sulla strada Sawyer lo aggredisce e gli chiede una spiegazione di quanto stava accadendo. Per Daniel è difficile da spiegare, e utilizzando un'analogia, che l'isola era come un disco che salta, di fatto si è sganciata dal tempo a causa di quello che è successo alla stazione Orchidea. Egli teorizza che fossero tutti in movimento attraverso il tempo. Arrivando al boccaporto, Daniel deduce che il loro tempo attuale era dopo che il volo 815 si era schiantato sull'isola. Spiega agli altri le regole dei viaggi nel tempo, la principale è che non importa quanto duramente si tenta, ma non si può modificare il passato in alcun modo. Ammette di spendere la sua "vita adulta", studiando lo spazio e il tempo. Egli crede che non ci sia modo di poter fermare i continui flash temporali. Dopo che un altro 'salto nel tempo' li manda indietro tra il 2001 e il 2004, Faraday si separa dal gruppo e freneticamente sfoglia il suo diario. Per trovare ciò che stava cercando, bussa alla porta del Cigno per venti minuti, prima che Desmond risponda. Mentre il tempo inizia a spostarsi rapidamente di nuovo, Daniel dice a Desmond che quando avrà lasciato l'isola, deve andare a Oxford e trovare sua madre Eloise Hawking, al fine di salvarli. Prima che potesse dire il suo nome viene trasportato attraverso il tempo un'altra volta. Due ore dopo, Daniel ritorna alla spiaggia. Sawyer gli chiede perché ha impiegato così tanto tempo, e Daniel gli dice che semplicemente si era perso. Daniel inizia a calcolare la posizione dell'isola, nel tempo, in modo che essi possano trovare un nuovo cuscinetto in modo da lasciare in tutta sicurezza l'isola dello Zodiaco. Più tardi quella notte, mentre Daniel effettua i calcoli che scrive sul suo diario sul bordo della spiaggia, Charlotte lo raggiunge e gli dà un mango trovato nella giungla. Lui la ringrazia, ma quando lei comincia a lamentarsi del suo mal di testa e della perdita di memoria, diventa interessato e tranquillo. Dopo che lei gli chiede direttamente se sapesse quello che le stava accadendo, resta un attimo in silenzio, prima di essere interrotti da Miles. Poco dopo, nemici sconosciuti attaccano la gente sulla spiaggia, che fugge nella giungla. Daniel aiuta Charlotte quando lei cade. Quelli che sono sopravvissuti si disperdono e vanno a raggrupparsi in un vicino torrente. che lui viene dal futuro. ]] Quando Daniel, Miles, Charlotte raggiungono il torrente, Charlotte inizia a sentire le vertigini e ad avere allucinazioni, e gli chiede perché Daniel fosse così preoccupato per lei. Daniel le rivela che sa quello che le sta accadendo, e le assicura che non l'avrebbe lasciato accadere. Prima che potessero discuterne ulteriormente, un altro sopravvissuto fa scattare un filo che scatena una trappola, uccidendo gli altri superstiti che hanno raggiunto il torrente lasciando solo Daniel, Miles e Charlotte. I tre vengono presi poi in un'imboscata dagli Altri. Una donna, apparentemente la leader del gruppo, chiede chi fosse il loro leader. Miles indica Daniel, e la ragazza si rivolge a lui e gli dice che Daniel non riesca proprio a stare lontano. Essi vengono portati al campo dove tutti pensavano che facessero parte di una spedizione militare degli Stati Uniti. Richard Alpert chiede loro se fossero lì per disinnescare la bomba a idrogeno, di cui Daniel aveva già supposto l'esistenza, a causa delle bruciature da radiazione che aveva notato su una mano di uno degli Altri. Richard Alpert esprime però il sospetto che Daniel volesse invece far detonare la bomba, ma questi conquista la sua fiducia dicendogli di essere innamorato di Charlotte e che non avrebbe fatto nulla per metterla in pericolo. Successivamente Daniel confessa a Charlotte di non aver mentito e che era veramente innamorato di lei. Daniel è stato poi portato alla bomba da Ellie la ragazza che li aveva catturati. Lungo la strada, osserva che lei gli ricordava qualcuno che conosceva. Giunti al luogo in cui si trovava la bomba, dopo averla esaminata attentamente, Daniel constatò una fuoriuscita di radiazioni. Ha poi detto a Ellie che la crepa nella bomba doveva essere riempita di piombo e che doveva essere seppellita. Ellie si assicurò che la bomba fosse rimasta lì, fino a quando la loro gente non avrebbe fatto quello che aveva detto Faraday. Dopo avergli chiesto se era sicura in quel modo, Daniel le rivelò che veniva dal futuro, confermando che la bomba sarebbe stata al sicuro, perché l'isola a 50 anni da quel momento sarebbe stata ancora lì. Successivamente Ellie lo condusse verso il suo campo, ma Sawyer e Juliet lo trassero in salvo. Dopo un flash the group si riunisce, ma il campo degli Altri scompare. Charlotte viene colpita da una crisi che le fa sanguinare il naso e collassa a terra, e Daniel corre da lei per aiutarla. about his history on the Island. ]] Mentre Daniel cerca di far rinvenire Charlotte, Locke suggerisce di tornare all'Orchidea perchè crede che sia quello il luogo giusto dove tentare di fermare i flash temporali. Daniel viaggia con il gruppo verso il campo alla spiaggia, dove il gommone li avrebbe condotti all'Orchidea più velocemente. Giunta la sera, mentre procedono attraverso la giungla, il gruppo vede una colonna di luce che proviene dal suolo a una distanza considerevole davanti a loro. Riconoscendola come la luce che proveniva dalla Botola la notte in cui Boone morì, Locke conduce il gruppo in un'altra direzione con l'intento di non passare da lì. Poco dopo, il gruppo sente una donna gridare. Daniel resta con il gruppo mentre Sawyer va in avanscoperta. Il gruppo viaggia un'altra volta attraverso il tempo, mentre continua la sua strada verso la spiaggia. Miles perde sangue dal naso e chiede a Daniel come mai. Daniel gli risponde che dipende da quanto tempo ognuno ha trascorso sull'Isola. Miles allora replica che i sopravvissuti del Volo 815 hanno trascorso alcuni mesi sull'Isola prima del loro arrivo. Daniel chiede a Miles se è proprio sicuro di non essere mai stato sull'Isola prima. Giunti al campo sulla spiaggia, scoprono che in quel dato momento del tempo il campo esiste, ma sembra abbandonato. Non vedendo né persone né il gommone, il gruppo si chiede dove siano finiti tutti quanti. Notando un paio di canoe di legno, pensano che il resto del gruppo sia scappato dagli attaccanti. Il gruppo entra in uno degli stabilizzatori. Dopo un po' di tempo, notano che delle persone sconosciute li stanno seguendo nell'altro stabilizzatore. Poiché l'altra canoa guadagnò su di loro, la gente in essa cominciò a sparare. Dopo aver cercato di fuggire per un po', Juliet rispose al fuoco con un fucile. Prima che gli inseguitori si sarebbero fatti più vicini, c'è un altro flash. In questo periodo, piove molto duramente. Successivamente, i sopravvissuti raggiunsero la riva al calar della notte. Daniel ascoltò come Charlotte allertava il gruppo di alcuni detriti provenuti da una nave sulla spiaggia, osservando che essa sembrava esser stata distrutta recentemente. 's lifeless body. ]] Daniel viaggia col gruppo nella giungla e insieme sperimentano un altro salto nel tempo appena prima di rincontrare Jin. Dopo che tutti hanno salutato Jin, riprendono il viaggio verso la Stazione Orchidea. Dopo un breve cammino, il gruppo passa attraverso dei flash nel tempo in rapida successione. Dopo il quarto flash, Charlotte crolla e inizia a parlare in modo incomprensibile, e in parte in coreano. Daniel chiese aiuto per trasportare Charlotte fino alla stazione DHARMA dell'Orchidea, ma Locke si rifiuta, dicendo che li avrebbe solo rallentati. Daniel decide allora di restare con Charlotte mentre il resto del gruppo si sposta all'Orchidea. Mentre è ancora incapace di muoversi, Charlotte dice a Daniel che lei crebbe li, sull'Isola, ma partì quando era ancora piccolina con sua madre. Nonostante la madre avesse provato a convincerla che l'Isola non era reale, che era un'immaginazione, Charlotte ha passato la sua vita a cercarla. Charlotte disse a Daniel di ricordarsi di un uomo, che l'aveva spaventata, quando era piccola, che le disse che doveva assolutamente abbandonare l'Isola e che se mai fosse tornata, sarebbe morta. Quella persona, secondo Charlotte, era Daniel. Dopo aver farneticato riguardo il non avere il consenso a mangiare cioccolata prima di cena, Charlotte muore. Daniel allora non poté far nulla se non guardarla senza possibilità di aiutarla, con le lacrime agli occhi. Con la DHARMA (1974-1977) , disperato per Charlotte, che è scomparsa. ]] Daniel, con il gruppo di Sawyer (Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, e Miles), ha viaggiato nel tempo fino al 1974 quando Ben ha spostato la ruota ghiacciata. Quando il resto del gruppo trova Daniel, lui sta ancora piangendo la morte di Charlotte. Quando Juliet gli chiede dove sia Charlotte Daniel le risponde che è morta e che il suo corpo è scomparso, il chè significa che durante il flash è rimasta nella precedente dimensione temporale. Mentre una Daniel disperato e il resto del gruppo tornano verso il campo della spiaggia incontrano Amy nel mezzo di un conflitto con gli Ostili. Dopo essere stata salvata, Amy porta il gruppo al villaggio ma, lungo la strada, Juliet deve impedire che Daniel oltrepassi il recinto sonar. Il gruppo insiste con la storia di essere naufragati sull'Isola e, mentre Sawyer negozia con Horace un distrutto Daniel vede una bambina dai capelli rossi che cammina in un prato con la madre e intuisce che si tratta di Charlotte. Per continuare le sue ricerche, Daniel abbandona l'Isola per andare ad Ann Arbor prima del 1977 mentre Jack, Kate e Hurley entrano a far parte dell'Iniziativa DHARMA, e Sayid viene scambiato per un Ostile. Ma poco dopo l'arrivo dei sei della Oceanic, Miles e Chang] vanno al molo per salutare gli scenziati in arrivo sull'isola con il sottomarino e Miles è perplesso nel vedere Faraday tra loro. Dice "Non ci vediamo da parecchio". della pericolosità delle sue azioni. ]] Lo stesso Daniel spiega a Miles il perché del suo ritorno mostrandogli una foto di Jack, Kate e Hurley membri dell'Iniziativa DHARMA e chiede di essere portato alla casa di Jack. Allora chiede a Jack come abbia fatto insieme ai Sei della Oceanic a tornare sull'isola. Jack gli risponde che è stata la madre di Daniel ad aiutarli e a dirle che dovevano ritornare. Daniel risponde che sua madre si sbagliava e che i Sei della Oceanic non dovevano essere lì. Allora parte per Orchidea con Miles per incontrare Pierre Chang. Segue Pierre nella stazione fingendosi un operaio e lo osserva da lontano Mentre Pierre abbandona l'Orchidea Daniel lo raggiunge e gli raccomanda di ordinare l'evacuazione dell'isola. Quando Pierre chiede il perchè Daniel spiega che più tardi le trivelle della stazione del Cigno avrebbero colpito una grande sacca di energia elettromagnetica, che avrebbe portato ad una catastrofe. Quando Pierre gli domanda come faccia a saperlo, Daniel gli rivela di venire dal futuro. Anche se inizialmente non viene creduto, Daniel riesce quasi a convincerlo quando gli dice che Miles era suo figlio. Ma Miles racconta a Pierre che Daniel è fuori di testa e Pierre se ne va. Quando Miles chiede perchè Daniel abbia detto di venire dal futuro, Daniel risponde che voleva essere certo che Pierre avrebbe fatto "ciò che andava fatto". Daniel ritorna dunque alle case, dove parla al gruppo di LaFleur, chiedendo se qualcuno sapesse dove vivevano gli Ostili. Anche se Sawyer ordina di non dirlo, Kate rivela di sapere la strada. Juliet dà a Daniel la combinazione per il recinto elettromagnetico. Jack decide di andare con Kate e Daniel per incontrare gli Altri così si fermano nella sala motori per prelevare qualche arma. Ma mentre sono lì arrivano Stuart Radzinsky e altri due membri armati della DHARMA che, vedendo che Daniel ha una pistola, gli ordinano di arrendersi. Daniel si rifiuta e si scatena uno scontro a fuoco. Un colpo raggiunge il collo di Daniel ma non lo uccide. Dopo che Jack spara verso del carburante per respingere Radzinsky e i suoi uomini, Daniel, Jack e Kate prendono una Jeep della DHARMA e si dirigono al recinto. Jack medica la ferita di Faraday prima che si avventurino nella giungla, e Daniel rivela di aver studiato fisica tutta la sua vita ma che le sue recenti ricerche a Ann Arbor hanno cambiato il suo concetto di "quello che è successo è successo". Dice di essersi concentrato così tanto sulle costanti del tempo da aver completamente trascurato le variabili: le persone. Decide di far esplodere la bomba a idrogeno per far sì che la stazione del Cigno non venisse costruita, così che Desmond non mancasse di premere il pulsante il giorno dell'incidente del Volo Oceanic 815, evitando lo schianto e che il Kahana giunga all'Isola. . ]] Prosegue da solo, incrociando il campo degli Altri con una pistola carica, spara alcuni colpi di avvertimento ai piedi di Erik e chiede di parlare con Eloise, sua madre. Invece compare Richard Alpert che dice a Daniel che Eloise non era con loro. Richard sembra non conoscere Daniel e gli chiede "Ci conosciamo?" Daniel inizia a fidarsi di Richard e chiede di essere portato da Eloise e dice di sapere dove si trova la bomba. Mentre punta la pistola a Richard viene colpito da un proiettile sparato da Eloise. Richard si arrabbia con Eloise dicendole che Daniel non avrebbe mai sparato. Daniel, capendo che era stata Eloise a sparargli le dice che lei aveva sempre saputo che gli avrebbe sparato, anche quando lo aveva mandato sull'isola nel futuro. Eloise chiede a Daniel chi sia e lui in punto di morte le rivela di essere suo figlio. Post-Morte La madre di Daniel, Eloise, inizia a leggere il suo diario dopo la sua morte. Durante la lettura, arriva nella dedica da lei scritta in anni successivi, e comincia a chiedere ai compagni che erano insieme a lui, a chi aveva appena sparato. Loro raccontano il suo piano sulla bomba, lei è d'accordo e li porta con sè. Prima di andarsene, Eloise chiude con reverenza gli occhi del figlio. Appena oltre l'apertura della grotta sulla scogliera c'è una stanza dove Jacob ha scritto il cognome di diversi candidati sulle pareti e sul soffitto, e un numero che li precede. Quando la parete viene vista, tutti i nomi e i numeri sono barrati ad eccezione dei nomi preceduti da uno dei Numeri. L'Uomo in Nero spiega che ogni nome è il nome di un candidato. Il cognome di Daniel, Faraday, è barrato, in connessione alla sua morte. Secondo questo, il numero di Faraday è il 761. Il suo cognome è anche scritto alla ruota del Faro. Secondo la ruota, invece, il numero è il 101. Vita successiva Nella vita successiva, quando sono tutti bloccati in uno stato di limbo, Daniel Faraday, ora con il cognome del suo padre biologico Widmore, è un musicista e pianista classico. Mentre suona il piano, sente Desmond domandare ad Eloise, di Penny Milton. Più tardi, Daniel trova Desmond nella sua limousine e lo invita a chiacchierare. Daniel gli chiede se crede nell'amore a prima vista e poi gli racconta di aver visto qualche settimana prima una donna dai capelli rossi con "questi occhi veramente azzurri" mentre mangiava una barretta di cioccolato. Dice che quando la vide si sentì come se l'avesse sempre amata. Quella stessa notte si era svegliato e aveva scritto diverse formule ed equazioni di fisica quantistica avanzata nel suo diario, ma in quanto musicista non aveva idea del loro significato. Chiede a Desmond se fosse quella la vita che avrebbero dovuto vivere, se avesse avuto qualche altra vita e la avesse cambiata per qualche ragione. Daniel gli dice che non vuole far esplodere una bomba nucleare, ma pensa di averlo già fatto. Allora dice a Desmond che Penny Milton è la sua sorellastra e gli spiega quando e dove incontrarla. Curiosità *Daniel e Penny hanno lo stesso padre. Daniel, Desmond (il marito di Penny) e Penny non sembrano essere consapevoli di questo fatto. *Daniel ha gli occhi marroni, sebbene sia nato da due genitori con gli occhi azzurri. Anche se estremamente insolita, la cosa non è biologicamente impossibile. **In una scena del , Daniel ha un occhio marrone e un occhio azzurro. * references Slaughterhouse-Five through Desmond's experience. Daniel's inexplicable crying at the news is reminiscent of the book's protagonist Billy (who is defined specifically as "unstuck in time") crying on hearing the barbershop quartet. Billy's reason is revealed to be because the quartet reminded him of the guards who told the POWs of the bombing in the past; Daniel's could be because he'll meet the survivors in the future. This and the "Desmond" page of his diary suggest that he may fall victim to similar effects. *Nella Bibbia, Daniel è conosciuto come un interprete di sogni, capace di cogliere il significato e la verità nelle visioni. *Daniel's episode count is 21 (as of ). *Daniel ha incontrato tutti i personaggi principali, eccetto Ben, Charlie, Claire, Boone, Shannon, Ana Lucia, Libby, Eko, Walt, Nikki, Paulo e Ilana. **Vedi anche: Ultimi incontri di Daniel. *Daniel è stato il venticinquesimo personaggio ad avere un flashback. *Daniel è stato il dodicesimo personaggio principale a morire, il secondo che non era a bordo del Flight 815 (il primo è stato Charlotte). *È stato anche il sesto personaggio a morire in un episodio incentrato su di lui. *Daniel è il quarto personaggio principale a morire nel suo primo ed unico episodio centrico (non contando episodi multi-centrici). (Prima di lui, ci furono Shannon ,poi Nikki e Paulo ). *Daniel soffre di perdita della memoria per via dei suoi esperimenti. :* Ci volle molto tempo prima che riuscì a dire il suo nome quando arrivò per la prima volta sull'Isola. :* He displayed "word searching" when referring to his pack. :* He was chastised by Miles for not remembering the significance of Naomi's distress code, "Tell my sister I love her". :* Non sapeva perché stesse piangendo quando l'Oceanic 815 venne trovato. :* Naomi lo chiama "caso cronico". :* Giocava ad un gioco di memoria con Charlotte, nella quale lei avrebbe dovuto nascondere tre carte e lui avrebbe dovuto indovinare quali fossero. Ne indovina due su tre e la ragazza commenta "È un progresso". :* Non ricorda il suo incontro con Desmond nel 1996 e rimane sorpreso quando legge sul suo diario di usare Desmond come costante se qualcosa fosse andato storto, scritto in precedenza da lui stesso. :* He relies on his journal for details. * The casting call described him as "Russell, Late 30s, a brilliant mathematician and deep thinker who is capable of great insights and has a tremendous knowledge across various scientific fields. He sometimes struggles socially by being too direct and disconnected in his interpersonal relationships. While an empiricist by trade he is humbled and fascinated by the magic and mystery of all in this world that cannot be explained by science." * Lo scienziato inglese Michael Faraday (1791-1867), cui presumibilmente viene fatto omaggio nel cognome di Daniel, ha dedicato gran parte della sua ricerca a studi sull'elettromagnetismo. Domande senza risposta * Dove è nato, sull'Isola o fuori? * Perché il suo cognome è diverso da quello dei genitori? * Quali esperimenti condusse su sé stesso, cosa andò storto e quando? * Quando partì per Ann Arbor e cosa vi fece? * Considerando che i suoi genitori sono inglesi, perché Daniel non ha un simile accento? * Perché è un candidato? * Perchè dice a Desmond che deve andare a Oxford e trovare sua madre Eloise Hawking, al fine di salvarli, se in quel preciso momento Faraday non ha idea dei trascorsi sull'isola della madre? Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Membri del team scientifico della Kahana Categoria:Daniel Categoria:Personaggi deceduti